Just So You Know
by teenagedreamtonight
Summary: This was a little something I wrote a while back, based on the storyline my friend and I thought of. Hope you like it.


Brittany walked aimlessly down the hall wondering when she'd ever find her way out of the school. It was like one big giant maze, wanting to keep her there forever. All the lockers looked the same, so did all the doors, how was she supposed to navigate? After a few minutes she gave up and sat against a random locker, figuring sooner or later Santana would come looking for her.

About an hour past when her conversation—about which Disney Princess was the best—with the horse poster on the wall parallel to her was interrupted by footsteps coming down a nearby hall.

Kurt rounded the corner and the smile on Brittany's face completely dropped within seconds of seeing him. She looked straight ahead of her and decided going invisible was the only way to get through this so he didn't notice her. She put both of her hands over her now closed eyes.

"Britt?" Kurt's voice got closer as he spoke. "What are you still doing here? It's almost six."

"Sorry, Brittany is currently invisible; you can't see her right now. Please leave a message after the beep." After a few minutes Kurt spoke up.

"Aren't you going to beep so I can leave a message?"

She shook her head. "Nope, Brittany doesn't want to hear from you right now."

Kurt sighed looking at her sadly and sat down next to her, smoothing out his shirt and jacket. He pried her hands away from her eyes, feeling her struggle. She sighed and gave up knowing her cover was already blown right when her hands came just a little off of her face. She looked at him noticing how close he was to her, and how perfect he looked. He looked surprisingly casual for Kurt. He was in a long sleeved black shirt, a scarf with a crazy design on it, jeans, a bright yellow jacket that buttoned up in a Z shape, and matching yellow rain boots. She didn't get it; it wasn't even raining outside... She didn't think.

"What do you want?" she said looking at the horse picture silently letting it know that she was sorry their conversation was interrupted and that she'd make it up later.

"Why are you still here?" He asked curiously fixing his bangs while looking at her, seeing her gazing at a poster and deciding he wasn't even going to question it.

"Why are _you_ still here?" She said right away.

He sighed leaning his head against the locker. "Actually, I was just…"

Brittany felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her Cheerios jacket, opening it, and looking at the text.

**From: Tanaaa3(:**

_B, where are you? I came over, because Finn's being more annoying than usual, and he's ignoring my seductive moves to try to get him to sleep with me… Why he is rejecting sex I don't know. Anyway, when I got here your mom said you didn't come home._

**To: Tanaaa 3(:**

"_at the school. can't find my way out. come save me? hurry, xo. 3(:" _

She hit the send button then looked up from her phone.

"…And I just barely got done." She looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, okay, well I have to go. Bye." She stood up and walked away quickly, down a hall, after waving to the poster.

Kurt watched her walk away, wishing everything between them wasn't like this. He couldn't help it if he loved Blaine and her at the same time. He always knew that if there was a God that he was out to get him, but this was just cruel, especially after everything he's put him through. He looked over and seen that Brittany forgot her cheerleading bag. He stood up and reached for it, grimacing because the colors were completely clashing with his outfit. He hoped nobody saw him like this; he probably looked like he was put together by a 3 year old

.

After a few minutes of looking around for her, he found her in the exact same hall they were in before, except she was walking in a circle talking to herself. He walked slowly over to her and tapper her on the shoulder. She stopped dizzily, almost falling over, but regained her balance, and then she groaned seeing who was in front of her.

"I thought you were gone. And this is the second time you've interrupted mine and Eloise's conversations." She gestured to the poster.

He raised his eyebrow looking at the poster then back to her. "I'm sorry, it's just… you forgot this." He held the bag out for her, glad to get it away from his perfectly synchronized outfit.

She took it from him quickly. "Thanks, bye now." She turned quickly and walked down the same hall she did earlier. Well, now he knew why she was still at the school, she keeps going in the same directions, and ending up in the same places. He knew this whole thing felt like Déjà-Vu, but he was going to end it.

"Brittany! Please." She stopped, but didn't turn around. He walked to where she was and stood in front of her.

"Can we talk, or something?" He asked helplessly. "I miss you."

She laughed, but spoke seriously. "That's not what the birds tell me."

"What do birds have to do with this?" He asked, looking around to see if there were any birds in the school.

"I'm like every one of those princesses, which by the way, I'm the best, and the birds say you don't miss me, and that I deserve to be treated like the princess I am. The deer's say I'm nobody's second choice. I don't really understand the deer's, but I agree with them." She folded her arms.

He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, for once caring about this situation more than how he looked. "I know, and I'm so, so, incredibly sorry. But I do miss you, it's just. I'm confused okay?"

"I'm confused all the time, but I don't go tell my Teddy bear that I love him, and then trade him in for a Unicorn the next day."

He looked at her sadly, the events playing back in his head. "I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that... But, can you at least give me a little break? I thought I was gay, 100% gay, and then you came along. The first girl I ever kissed, or was intimate with, then you had to tell me all these things." He played with his hands nervously. "And, you, you look at me with those wide, blue eyes, and I fall weak." He smiled to himself. "When you get confused, and say random lines, I always smile, because you say it in the cutest way, and the look on your face it's just..." He trailed off, looking down.

"Please... don't Kurt… This is hard enough… Just please... Go... Go back to Blaine." She looked at a locker, really thinking they should all have different colors, because if she didn't get lost, she would not have been in this position.

Kurt took one of her hands, in both of his. "I'm not with him anymore..." He looked into her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, no, I don't think so Hummel." Kurt and Brittany's hands immediately got swatted away and fell to their sides. "You best be keeping your two timing hands off my best friend, you little wannabe wish you were a straight kid." She snapped. "You're not going to hurt her again." She took Brittany's pinky. "Also, yellow is so not your color." She looked him up and down, judging him then turning away and walking down the hall with Britt.

"What were you thinking Brittany?" She looked at her as she led her out the front doors.

"I wasn't! I never am. I just got lost and he just showed up."

"Do you remember what I told you?" She got in her car, and started putting on her lip gloss in mirror.

"Yes, that his eyes would hypnotize me and make me forget everything he put me through."

"Good girl, and I was the one helping you through all this, I don't want you to go through that again. Get back with crippled or something, or go for one of the new guy Cheerios they are all flexile." She said winking at her, puckering her lips, starting the car, and driving towards Brittany's house.

"But I love him..." She said in a whisper so low that practically no sound was coming from her mouth. She laid her head against the window the rest of the ride.

It was about a month later when Kurt was standing in front of the Glee Club.

He decided if he couldn't get Brittany alone, he'd take a different approach.

"So recently, there has been… uh, some complications in my life and in my relationships. I've lost someone... that means a lot to me and all I think about everyday is how to get her back in my life. But, she has an especially good friend who is looking out for her. I just want her to know, that I never wanted to hurt her and I don't plan on it ever again."

He looked straight at Brittany, meeting her eyes, and never leaving them while he spoke.

"And, I just want everyone to know... That I'm not really Gay anymore—I never thought that would happen, but I guess it takes someone really special to turn a gay guy straight. A special person who you want to see smiling every single day. Someone you never want to see hurting, even if you've previously hurt her and you regret it more than anything in your life. A person you always want to be with every minute of every day. A person who is always on your mind. A person who makes you smile just because you hear their name, or see their face. A person whose smile, even when it isn't towards you, makes your whole day better. A person who you'd put above yourself...even your wardrobe." He gave a small smile. "A person who makes you realize all of your mistakes... But most importantly a person who you are helplessly, desperately, and completely in love with... and this is for that special person..." He gestured to the Brad on the piano, who started playing.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to,_

_I just can't turn away,_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move,_

_I can't look away._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not._

_Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop._

He only lost sight of Brittany's eyes when he closed his own, putting all of his emotions into the song, trying not to cry in front of everyone, thinking he's done enough of it.

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control_

_Of me and I can't help it,_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now,_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know._

He opened his eyes, and puts a lot of emotion in his voice as he sang the next verse.

_It's getting hard to_

_Be around you_

_There's so much I can't say._

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other away_

The final notes were coming around and he was sure he was about to lose it, especially when he opened his eyes and seen Brittany looking at him, with that look she always used to give him before they kissed, but this time, it was mixed in with confusion, sadness, and hurt.

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before you go_

_Just so you know_

He ended the song and everyone clapped. Mr. Schue said something to him, but he was busy looking at Brittany, it felt like they were in a starring contest. Well, he won, because she looked down to the floor.

It was after that where he grabbed his jacket from his seat in the front and walked out, mentally yelling at his self about how the way he was holding his jacket carelessly would wrinkle it. But he didn't care, because he felt an emotional breakdown coming over him, and he didn't want everyone's pity.

Everyone in the choir room was quiet. They all knew who that song was about and everything that had been going on. Brittany looked up seeing him walk out of the door. Santana, knowing what she was thinking was giving her a warning glare. This time though, she followed her heart and got up ignoring all the side-talk going on, and walked out of the room and into the hall seeing him at his locker.

She walked slowly over to him.

"You know, your jacket will get wrinkled like that, then you'll have to call Iron Man to come Iron it for you... That might take him awhile; I think he is on vacation with the Kangaroos. Or so my cat told me…"

A slight smile forced its way onto his face. "Dang, I really hope he'll get off of vacation soon." He responded and closed his locker.

"I... uhm, really liked your song. Was there… Anyone you were thinking about while singing it?"

He nodded. "There was actually, she's beautiful, bright blue eyes, blonde hair that's usually in a pony tail, cheerleader."

"Do you really love her?"

He nodded his head, looking down. "I really, really do, but I think I might have ruined our relationship."

She smiled at him. "Well, just so you know," She giggled softly. "I've tried to let go of you too... but I can't." She practically whispered the last part.

He looked up at her, with a bright smile on his face. "Would you please, please, give me a second chance?" He took her hands. "I promise I won't hurt you again. I only want you, Blaine is no longer in the picture, and I swear to you, I'll do anything in my power to make you happy."

"Can I play dress up with all of your clothes?" She smiles.

He cringed a little, because they were perfectly in order by designer, color, size, and season.

"I guess... As long as it means you're back in my life."

She jumped a little, happily.

"Now, kiss me, because remember, I'm a Princess, and when they get through a problem they kiss their Prince Charming. And I really missed my Prince Charming's kisses.

"Anything for you."

He placed his hand on the side of her face caressing it. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
